ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales characters
This is the list of Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales characters. All the Disney characters will appear in CGI and sometimes in walkaround form. Peanuts *Charlie Brown *Lucy van Pelt *Linus Van Pelt *Sally Brown *Snoopy *Woodstock *Peppermint Patty *Marcie *Schroeder *Rerun van Pelt *Franklin *Violet *Pigpen *The Little Red-Haired Girl *The Bullies (from Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown) *Brutus VeggieTales *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Junior Asparagus *Laura Carrot *Phillipe and Jean-Claude *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Petunia Rhubarb *Grandpa George *Annie Onion *Pa Grape *Ma Grape *Tom and Rosie Grape *Nebby K. Nezzer *Mr. Lunt *The Scallions *Mom and Dad Asparagus *The Bad Apple *Harry the Penguin *Ducks Mickey Mouse and Friends *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Pluto *Sora *Kairi *Namine *Roxas *Riku *Aqua *Axel *Chip and Dale (in their Disney Afternoon outfits) *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Max Goof *Clara Cluck *Panchito Pistoles *Jose Carioca *Ludwig von Drake Winnie the Pooh series *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Eeyore *Tigger *Rabbit *Kanga and Roo *Kessie *Owl *Gopher *Christopher Robin *Darby *Buster Lilo and Stitch *Lilo *Stitch *Jumba *Pleaky *Nani Disney Princess The couples *Snow White and her Prince *Cinderella and Prince Charming *Aurora and Phillip *Ariel and Eric *Belle and the Beast *Aladdin and Jasmine *Pocahontas and John Smith *Mulan and Shang *Tiana and Naveen *Rapunzel and Flynn Their friends *The Seven Dwarfs *Jaq and Gus *Perla and Suzy *Flounder *Sebastian *Scuttle *King Triton *Melody *Scuttle *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts and Chip *Abu *Genie *Iago *Meeko and Flit *Mushu *Cri-Kee *Louis the Alligator *Pascal *Maximus Lady and the Tramp *Lady *The Tramp *Tony and Joe Robin Hood *Robin Hood *Maid Marian *Little John *Friar Tuck Pinocchio *Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket *Geppetto *Figaro and Cleo *The Blue Fairy Dumbo *Dumbo *Timothy the Mouse *The Crows Bambi *Bambi *Thumper *Flower *Faline Alice in Wonderland *Alice *The White Rabbit *The Mad Hatter *The March Hare *Tweedledee and Tweedledum *The Cheshire Cat Peter Pan and Tinkerbell *Peter Pan *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *Tinkerbell *Terence *Idressa *Fauna *Silvermist *Rosetta 101 Dalmatians *Pongo *Perdita *The puppies Song of the South *Br'er Rabbit *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear The Lion King *Simba *Nala *Rafiki *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa Toy Story series *Woody *Buzz Lighyear *Bo Peep *Jessie *Hamm *Rex *Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head *Slinky Dog Monsters Inc. *Sulley *Mike *Boo *Celia The Incredibles *Bob Parr *Helen Parr *Dash Parr *Violet Parr *Jack-Jack Parr *Tony Rydinger *Edna Mode The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Quasimodo *Esmeralda *Clopin Hercules *Hercules *Megara *Phil *Pegasus Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Roger Rabbit *Baby Herman *Benny the Cab *Jessica Rabbit The Disney Afternoon The Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Zummi Gummi *Grammi Gummi *Gruffi Gummi *Tummi Gummi *Cubbi Gummi *Sunni Gummi *Gusto Gummi DuckTales *Launchpad McQuack *Webby Vanderquack Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers *Gadget *Monterey Jack *Zipper Talespin *Baloo *King Louie *Bagheera *Kit Cloudkicker *Rebecca Cunningham Darkwing Duck *Darkwing Duck *Gosalyn Mallard *Honker Muddlefoot Bonkers *Bonkers D. Bobcat Disney Villains *Xemnas *Larxene *Maleficent *Jafar *The Evil Queen/The Witch *Cruella de Ville *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *The Pink Elephants *Heffalumps and Woozles *The Weasels *Hades *Pain and Panic *The Big Bad Wolf *Chernabog *Yzma *Shan-Yu *The Queen of Hearts *Ursula *Flotsam and Jetsam *Scar *Ed, Shenzi, and Banzai *Governor Ratcliffe *Claude Frollo *The Beagle Boys *Negaduck *Don Karnage *Fat Cat *Pegleg Pete *Mortimer Mouse *Profossor Ratigan *Shere Khan and Kaa *Medusa *Madam Mim *Captain Gantu *Prince John *Sir Hiss *Sheriff of Nottingham *Mother Gothel *Dr. Facilier *Emperor Zurg *Pete Prospector *Lotso *Hopper *Molt *Randall *Roz *Syndrome *Drakken *Shego *Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz The Muppets *Kermit the Frog *Miss Piggy *Fozzie Bear *Gonzo *Animal *Rizzo the Rat *Rowlf the Dog *Dr. Teeth *Waldorf and Statler *Sam the Eagle *The Swedish Chef *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker *Bobo the Bear *Pepe the Prawn *Walter *Robin the Frog *Camilla the Chicken *Sweetums Disney Channel Stars *The Jonas Brothers *Chelsea Kane *Jasmine Richards *Nicole Anderson *Selena Gomez *Demi Lovato *David Henrie *Jake T. Austin *Raven Symone *Kyle Massey *Orlando Brown *Dylan and Cole Sprouse *Ashley Tisdale *Brenda Song *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus the Naked Mole Rat *Jake Long Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb *Perry the Platypus *Candace Flynn *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Stacy Hirano *Buford *Baljeet *Jeremy Johnson Celebrites *Taylor Swift *Skyler Samuels Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales